


Irrelevant

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek XII Into Darkness
Genre: Angst, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock doesn't understand Jim's decision and he feels a wall forming between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrelevant

I do not understand his decision.  
I thought he would need only myself.  
  
Am I so insignificant, unimportant?  
Why must he play these games?  
  
My disapproval would seem obvious.  
But he ignores it completely.  
  
Using his usual brand of humor, and levity.  
His confidence brimming to the point of arrogance.  
  
I must cease this level of emotionalism.  
It will be my undoing.  
  
But, this woman between us, a stranger.  
I feel separated from him, now, literally.  
  
Like a wall, I cannot climb over.  
A shield I cannot penetrate.  
  
Control, I need to control.  
For she is irrelevant.


End file.
